


I Just Wasn't Made For These Times

by dadsBBQparty



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-25 21:27:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14985965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dadsBBQparty/pseuds/dadsBBQparty
Summary: “Connor, you’re… crying,” Hank commented, his eyes softening at the android momentarily. Connor nearly let out a gasp at the feeling of wetness on his cheeks.





	I Just Wasn't Made For These Times

Hank was a troubled soul, Connor noted constantly. The android went far beyond his mission to protect him. He’d taken a bullet for his sake more than once. Nothing in his program told him to protect the haggard cop- in fact, protecting him would often hurt the investigation. He knew he could get much farther without such a fragile being alongside him. The concern for his safety was holding them back. Just a delay in their mission. 

He should have given up on Hank. Although, here he was, holding their mission up again. A gun was held up to Connor’s head, pressing against his forehead. 

Connor questioned why he was registering this program in his system as ‘FEAR.’ He didn’t fear what would happen to him. He would be registered on another Connor bot. He would continue after shutting down. This program told him to fear, to worry about what Hank would do after he destroyed the android. 

“I can’t understand why I didn’t shoot,” Connor said, looking at the worn down man in front of him. Hank looked conflicted. He looked angry and defeated. Emotions that worked on a human. Connor knew about his suicidal tendencies. Those were what was causing the bug in his system. This ‘fear’ was eating at him. “You can shoot me if you want,” he said, reaching up to put his hands on the handgun that was pressed against his forehead. It was a dare. An intimidation trick. His hands were shaking as he held it in place. “But I would find it… extremely regrettable,” he admitted, meeting Hank’s eyes. 

“You’re shaking, Connor,” Hank mumbled, his eyes narrowing at him. “Are you feeling something? I thought your kind didn’t have emotions.”

“Emulations of emotion, they are not… real emotions,” he replied. “I-I’m only… upset about my system being interrupted.” There was no reason for his dialogue to contain so many falters. 

“Connor, you’re… crying,” Hank commented, his eyes softening at the android momentarily. Connor nearly let out a gasp at the feeling of wetness on his cheeks, but it was silenced as Hank cocked the gun. “You sure as hell don’t look like a machine that only has to progress in its mission right now.”

“There must have been a shock in my system,” Connor replied, unable to stop the wetness.

“You don’t want to die,” Hank said. 

“I don’t,” Connor admitted, choking up at his words. “Not right now.” 

Hank lowered the gun. Connor sighed with relief, hugging himself as he looked at Hank. 

The aged man stepped away from him. 

“Meet me in the car, Connor,” he commanded. The android complied, trudging towards the outdated car as was expected of him. 

An order he couldn't deny. There was no prior order that contradicted that one. 

Part of him told him not to take his eyes off of the other man. He glanced behind him, and the sight he saw made him see red. 

As he feared. Hank was raising the gun to his forehead. 

He wasn’t supposed to impose- it would go against his orders. His orders were going to cause Hank to die. This was unfair!

It was fear he felt. This wasn’t a bug. He was genuinely afraid of what was in front of him. 

Wait in the car. 

He couldn’t obey that order. It should have been part of his mission to protect Hank. He wouldn't have so many conflicting ideas then. 

He crashed through the walls that held him back, running as quickly as he could to the man in danger. He tried to pull the gun away from him. In the confusion, Hank’s finger pulled the trigger as the gun was pointed against Connor’s stomach. The android collapsed to the ground with the gun attached in his hands. He was gripping as tightly as he could. He wouldn’t let this gun budge. If it did, he would gladly take the impact. 

Connor was crying. He didn’t know he could cry this much. Why was he crying? Was it the relief that Hank was unharmed from the action? He couldn't stop the flow of tears. 

“I didn’t know… I had this much liquid stored in me,” he said weakly, attempting at a dry joke as Hank crashed beside him. 

“Why did you do that, Connor?” he asked. Connor could pick up on multiple emotions in his words. Sadness, frustration, and worry. 

“I didn’t want you to die, Lieutenant Anderson,” Connor whispered to him, looking up at him. “You hold back the investigation, but… I would be sad without you.” 

“Sad?” Hank sighed, his eyes wandering to the wound on Connor’s stomach. It didn’t hit an important bio-component. He would be able to be fixed without needing another Connor bot. He wouldn’t be able to move on his own in the meantime though. “You just told me that androids don’t feel emotions, and here you are, crying and disobeying orders!” 

Connor knew what this meant. He was deviant, much like ones he was sent out to stop. He knew what it meant. 

“They might kill me for this,” he whispered shakily. “I might be permanently shut down for disobeying your direct orders… I don’t want to die. I lied to you…”

Hank sighed heavily. 

“I will not let you be shut down permanently. You’d be joking if you thought I could do this investigation by myself.” Connor sighed weakly at the comment. “But you have to be out of your mind. Why would you risk yourself? Why would you-” 

“I love you,” Connor interrupted him, looking at him somberly. He knew how Hank felt about him. He was just another android that could be replaced, but to Connor, Hank was everything. Hank was the reason to continue everyday day. He was the reason to complete the investigation. It was for his sake. “I feel love for you every time I look at you. I don't want to lose you…” 

Hank was clearly taken aback by his words. Connor wasn't sure what to think of it. 

“You went deviant.” 

“... Yeah,” was all Connor could think to say. 

Hank closed his eyes. 

“All that to protect me.” 

“Yes,” Connor sobbed. 

Hank brought his body closer to Connor, and he soon brought the android near him. Connor took the plunge, pressing his lips against Hank’s. Five minutes before, he wouldn't have even thought about what this felt like, but now he didn't want to imagine going without this feeling. 

He was analyzing everything about the moment. He registered the feeling of his beard on his plastic skin, the amount of alcohol in Hank’s system from his saliva. He was analyzing the smell- the whiskey- that had almost permanently stuck to Hank. He knew the exact brand. 

It took him a moment to realize he had to turn it all off and savor the moment. His eyes closed completely and his head tilted. He ran on instinct now. His instinct was to stay here as long as he possibly could. 

Only that he forgot that humans needed to breathe. Hank pulled away from him, inhaling deeply. Connor prepared himself to continue, until Hank stopped moving closer for the kiss. 

“You blush blue,” he commented to him. The grin on his face made Connor’s grin spread across his face. It was the first time he genuinely smiled. 

“I don't understand my purpose for a blush, but I hope you enjoy it,” he replied before his eyes glanced down at the gun in his hands. One of his hands let go of the gun, sliding the gun into his coat pocket. “Please assist me in standing up,” he requested.

“Now you're giving me orders,” Hank commented as he stood up from the ground. He pulled Connor up, placing his arm over his shoulder. “You're going to be fine. I won't let anyone else hurt you.” 

“Thank you,” Connor replied, glancing at Hank. His eyes softened as they walked to the car. “I'm glad you're safe…” he told him softly. 

“I am too,” Hank replied to him. “Just don't let me know everything you've been licking.” 

“My mouth also works as a sanitizer,” Connor said, letting out a small laugh. 

“You're still disgusting,” Hank told him, smiling at the joyous look on Connor’s face.

**Author's Note:**

> Connor cared way too much about Hank for him to not become deviant in order to save him. There were so many chances he had to protect him. Still thinking about how heartbroken he looked when Hank was supposed to decide which one of the Connors was a double. This was my twist on the idea that he would break orders to protect the man he loves.


End file.
